


Aquaman Green

by jiiibs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiibs/pseuds/jiiibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically PWP with some emotional resonance thrown in there because I can't write without it apparently. A direct reaction to thinking too much about Harry's 'Bored' Vine post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaman Green

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I would have put one word of my feverish daydream about Louis and Harry on paper if it weren't for the encouragement of some very hilarious, very raunchy, and all together awesome Larry-shipping friends - hope you Ladies and gent enjoy! 
> 
> Also my first (and likely only!) fic - so go easy on me ;) It also hasn't been beta'ed yet so my apologies for any grammatical errors I may have missed.

 

Harry is bored. Always the first to wake he glances over at his bedmate. Louis lies placidly on his stomach, cheek mashed to his pillow, lips slightly parted. _Beautiful_ , Harry thinks, not for the first time.

He’s been awake for over a half hour, brushed his teeth, checked twitter, posted a Vine, contemplated the meaning of life and now he’s bored. His eyes trace the line of Louis’s body, down the dip of his back to the ridiculous curve of his ass thinly veiled by hotel sheets. Bored… and horny.

Tired of waiting for Louis to wake of his own accord, Harry moves to hover above him, slowly kissing his way from the back of Louis's neck down, along the bumps of his spine until his lips meet the sheet draped across the arc of Louis's ass. He carefully shifts the blanket down, uncovering the sleeping boy entirely, taking a moment to admire the view - the subtle dimples at the bottom of Louis's spine, the slope and curve of his muscular body, skin that seems tan all year round. Harry glances up at his sleeping boyfriend before none-too-delicately cupping the cheeks of his ass, squeezing and feeling the plush weight in his hands.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" comes Louis's groggy but amused voice.

Harry glances up sheepishly before responding, "Is it ever possible to get enough of your arse, Lou?"

Louis involuntarily shivers at the gravely quality of Harry's voice, rough from sleep... _and last night's activities_ , he thinks, unconsciously shifting his body against the bed.

Harry's hands sweep up from the juncture of his thighs and ass cheeks, thumbs straying down and into the crack separating the two before slowly travelling up Louis's back and into his hair as he positions himself on top of the older boy, the line of his hardening cock taking the place of his hands, settling between Louis's ass cheeks. Harry burrows his face into the back of Louis's head where his boyfriend’s hair is softest.

"I want you," Harry mumbles barely audible as he mouths Louis's neck.

"You always want me," Louis replies, eyes still firmly shut but soft smile playing on his lips, the hitch of his breath giving away his own interest in the proceedings.

Harry huffs out a laugh, "Can you blame me?"

"S'pose not," Louis rebutts, his attempt at a casual tone betrayed by his ass rocking back against Harry, "I am delicious."

Harry snorts into the side of Louis's neck, lightly biting down, the upper line of his teeth sinking into the delicate dip of Louis's collarbone, "Not arguing with that."

Louis blinks his eyes open, turning his head towards what he can reach of Harry, kissing his temple. Harry raises his face from where it is pressed against the side of Louis's neck, his lips moving to meet Louis's, pressing a far-from-chaste kiss to his mouth. Louis moves his head back as Harry's tongue traces the line of his closed lips attempting to breach the entrance of his mouth.

"Morning breath," he warns.

"Don't care," Harry breathes, "You taste like you. You always taste like you."

Louis shakes his head, smiling fondly at the incoherent mumbling of this boy-man that had so infatuated him from the moment they first met, allowing his lips to be captured again, opening at the persistence of Harry's tongue, meeting it with the force of his own, chasing the minty taste of toothpaste in the other boys mouth.

He wonders if it will ever change. If the fluttering in his stomach every time Harry glances at him across a crowded room will dissipate, if he will ever tire of the way Harry's entire body curls into him at the subtlest of touches, if he will ever stop wanting this boy with the curls so blindly, so urgently, so recklessly. Even as Louis contemplates the possibility, he knows without a doubt it never will - his mum had called it a 'once in a lifetime thing’. He knew the truth of it. Both boys knew the truth of it.

He pushes his palm against Harry's shoulder in an attempt to allow himself enough space to turn over. After a brief struggle where Harry refuses to give up the purchase he has on Louis's mouth, he is successful, repositioning on his back before sharply inhaling when Harry lays his body down chest to chest, their cocks lightly rubbing together as he settles himself into the curve of Louis's body before holding himself achingly still, nose brushing against Louis's, pupils blown, nearly entirely enveloping the green Louis so loved.

_"Aquaman green" he had called them once as he and Harry sat in the X-Factor house laughing to themselves over the comic books Zayn had deemed necessary to bring. "What?" Harry had asked perplexed. "The colour of your eyes. Total Aquaman green." "Aquaman doesn't have green eyes," Harry replied, attempting and failing to hide his growing smile. "But he wears green-," “-and orange,” Harry interrupted. “Nevertheless,” Louis had continued unperturbed, “Green's totally his colour. Therefore - Aquaman green." He had looked to Harry who could no longer restrain the blinding grin spreading across his face. “Geek!" Harry had cried happily before the two had dissolved into giggles, pushing and shoving in a dance Harry now knew, looking back on it, to recognize for what it was - how new, terrifying, and exciting everything had been, how desperate they had been for one another even then, at the very beginning, when all they were aware of was a total inability to stay away from one another, to stop touching, even for a moment._

"Well now you've got me young Harold," Louis cleared his throat not yet ready to abandon his game of nonchalance, "What are you going to do with me?"

His hands slide of their own volition up Harry's arms bracketed on either side of his chest, squeezing his biceps before traveling up over his broad shoulders, coming to rest on either side of Harry's neck, thumb brushing against his pulse. Harry smirked before driving his hips down, grinding their erections together, reveling in the sight of the older boys eyes squeezing shut at the sensation, his neck arching towards Harry's mouth as his head rolled back, not entirely smothering the moan emanating from deep in his throat.

"I have a few ideas," Harry replied, far too breathlessly for his own liking.

He had never been as good at this game as Louis. Far too emotionally driven, his feelings were written across his face at any given moment, and there was no one more adept at reading them than Louis. Attempted indifference, particularly when it came to Louis (and especially sex with Louis) was a losing battle. But he was unwilling to acquiesce just yet, knowing what it was like when Louis allowed him the upper hand, when he surrendered control and let Harry lead.

"Tell me you want me." Harry asked, his voice far too soft and vulnerable to be the demand he intended.

Louis's eyes fluttered open. With his lips parted, face flushed and chest rising and falling far too quickly to be unaffected, he was a debaucherous sight, and Harry struggled to focus, to not lose himself in the sensations promised by the body below. Louis's eyebrows knit together, his expression clearing for a moment as he focused on Harry.

"What?" he asked, thrown by what he saw in Harry's eyes.

Unable to hold his gaze, Harry lowered his chest, once again moving his face into the crook of Louis's neck. Barely audible he repeated, "Tell me you want me."

Louis paused for a moment, struck by how the same person who had no problem pushing him into a storage closet the second the others were distracted as they walked off stage and dropped to his knees with a frantic, "I need your cock in my mouth," could be the same person sounding so young and vulnerable now.

"I always want you," Louis whispered, his hands moving around under Harry's arms to his back, lightly scratching his nails along its expanse, “I’ll never stop wanting y– fuck," Louis broke off, gasping as Harry hips started moving again, sliding his cock against the hard line of Louis's own.

Their mouths moved to connect, tongues meeting and tangling together in a filthy kiss, tinged by desperation neither of them understood but both were all too familiar with. Harry broke the kiss first, struggling for air as his lips traveled down the side of Louis’s neck before continuing down his chest, teeth scraping along the course of his tongue, paying special attention to sensitive nipples, biting and licking.

“Harry…” Louis gasped, desperate that some attention be paid to his aching cock lying hard against his belly.

Harry smothered his grin in Louis’s stomach, biting gently at the soft belly he found there - taking his time, leaving sucking kisses across its expanse before he took pity on the boy below him fighting to control the sounds involuntarily coming from him. He grasped the base of Louis’s cock firmly in his right hand, ghosting his breath across the head before swiping his tongue out to collect the precome gathered at the tip reveling in the sound of Louis’s moan. His left hand spread across Louis’s belly, kneading the soft flesh. 

It was rare that Louis let him do so, self-conscious about his body in a way Harry would never understand. Despite Harry’s protests that he found the curves of Louis’s belly and hips unbearably sexy, it was only in unguarded moments that Louis allowed this kind of attention – when he was in need of comfort or the haze of lust was so thick he forgot himself, or when the two of them were tucked together in the dark balanced on the edge of sleep, limbs and bodies entangled until they formed one solid mass and Harry reached around settling his hand possessively against the soft curve guarding harder abdominal muscles.

As a result, Harry’s thoughts more often than not revolved around the next opportunity he would have to do so – to press his weight down against Louis, to sink his thumbs into the flesh of his belly, to elicit the delicious groan Louis wouldn’t be able to hold back. It had become a problem. Harry’s mind often preoccupied with such thoughts, making him forget himself in the middle of an interview as Louis’s reached over to ruffle Niall’s hair, roughhousing and revealing a tantalizing slice of his tan belly, forcing Liam to roughly elbow Harry in the side to bring his attention back to the interviewer who was looking at him expectantly, an amused glint in her eye.

Harry moved his mouth down enveloping the head of Louis’s cock, done with teasing, taking it deep in his mouth before moving back up, tracing the vein on the underside, pumping the now spit-slick length with his right hand. He moved his mouth down again, concentrating on relaxing his throat allowing Louis deeper. The strangled sound that came from the boy spurring Harry to sink his head even further until his nose connected with coarse hair. Louis’s hips jerked up causing Harry to briefly choke before he pulled off, reprimanding Louis with a sharp pinch to his hip before placing his hand firmly against it, preventing any further thrusts. 

Sinking back down again Harry built a steady rhythm up down, his tongue swirling when he reached the crown, dipping into the slit to collect more of the salty sweet release he found there, his right hand moving to cup Louis’s balls, skimming his fingers between them and then back, pressing two fingers firmly against his perineum garnering a sharp cry from Louis, “Hazza. Haz. I’m – I can’t – I’m close…” he managed to gasp out before Harry pulled off completely drawing an entirely different cry from Louis as he attempted to reconcile going from the brink of unraveling to a sudden lack of sensation.

“Wha… no,” Louis groaned pathetically grabbing at Harry’s curls, attempting to force him back down, his entire body shivering on the cusp of orgasm.

Harry removed clutching hands from his hair as he moved up Louis’s body, pushing their now entangled hands to either side of Louis’s head, before pressing their foreheads together, his eyes shut, struggling to maintain control as his own leaking cock pressed against Louis’s thigh, the older boy squirming beneath him.

“Harry… please. Don’t stop.” Too far-gone, too desperate for release, Louis realized he was begging. He didn’t care. “Hazza…” he tried again, but his pleas abruptly cut off as Harry opened his eyes, darkened near black with need.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice was a deep gravelly timbre. An intimate sound Louis knew well. “I want to fuck you.”

Louis’s hips arched up involuntarily at the statement, his legs opening, his arms spreading and wrapping around Harry’s shoulders bringing the other boy down and into a open mouthed kiss, biting at his lower lip.

“Mmhmm,” he murmured against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah?” And Louis was struck again by the vulnerability in Harry’s tone.

It was true they hadn’t done this in a while. It was rare that Louis was willing to relinquish that kind of control. To trust another so completely as to allow them inside his body was not something that came easily to him - even when that someone was Harry, the person he trusted most, the only person he had ever given himself to so fully. He remembered the first time he had pressed inside Harry, how confident Harry had been when he’d asked Louis to take him, how implicitly he’d trusted, and even as he shook apart around Louis, curls stuck to his forehead, unable to do more than choke out a moan, how fearless he had seemed. 

“Fuck yes Harry. Yes I want you to.”

It was all the encouragement Harry needed. Releasing Louis’s hands so his own could reach the bedside table where a container of lube had been left from the night before.

“I can’t play any more Lou – I have to be inside you.”

Louis nodded fervently, understanding, spreading his legs further and pulling his knees up towards his chest, allowing Harry better access and in doing so boldly presenting himself to the other boy. Harry paused for a moment at the sight, overcome, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself before opening them again and concentrating on spreading lube across three of his fingers.

Moving to kneel between Louis’s legs, his fingers, wet with the slick liquid, prodded at Louis’s hole, skirting around the puckered entrance before one finger pushed in. At Louis’s sharp intake of breath Harry glanced up towards where his boyfriend lay, sweaty wisps of hair matted to his forehead, a deep blush flushing his cheeks down to his chest, “Ok?”

Louis nodded in response, eyes meeting Harry’s hoping the other boy could read his answer there, unsure whether he could form words at the moment. Harry began to move his finger slowly in and out waiting until he felt Louis relax before adding a second. Moving the two in sync, scissoring and stretching, prodding until he felt the hard nub he sought, savoring the throaty groan the contact drew from Louis.

“God Harry – another,” Louis was unabashedly fucking down onto Harry’s fingers now.

Harry removed the two before pushing back in with all three, taking another steadying breath, overwhelmed by the sight before him, the noises each press of his fingers against Louis’s prostate earned. Louis’s hand suddenly gripped Harry’s wrist, pulling his fingers from him.

“Are you-“ Harry began to ask before Louis interrupted, “I – I’m ready. I’m good” he managed pulling Harry up towards him, kissing him tenderly before taking the condom Harry’s slick fingers were struggling to open, removing it from its packaging and sliding it down and over Harry’s erection, allowing the younger boy a moment to slick it with more lube before pulling him in again, wrapping his legs around his middle until he felt Harry nudge his entrance.

They locked eyes as Harry guided himself in, the head of his cock breaching the ring of muscle before he sank in further, his gaze never wavering, mentally recording every flicker of emotion that swept across Louis’s face: the way he bit his lip as Harry’s girth stretched him, his eyebrows drawing together at the sensation, eyelids fluttering, his long lashes sweeping across his cheeks before his eyes opened again, now gone hazy and unfocused.

Harry paused when he was fully sheathed, allowing Louis a moment to adjust, even as he fought his own desire to be rough, to slam into the boy beneath him, to claim and mark him – a ridiculously possessive thought Louis would tease him for if he knew. Louis’s nails dug deeply into the other boys back as Harry began to move, thrusting shallowly at first before gradually lengthening his movements, nearly pulling out entirely before slamming back in, both boys grunting with the force. Harry dove his face down to kiss Louis, matching the movements of his cock with those of his tongue until they were both too far gone too do more than press their foreheads together, gasping into one another’s mouths, the filthy sounds of Harry’s dick driving into Louis mingling with moans neither boy cared to suppress.

Harry had never experienced sex with anyone like it was with Louis. While neither was particularly experienced when they first got together, both boys had had sexual experiences with girls; Louis having been with his girlfriend a number of times, and Harry having mucked about with a few different girls to varying degrees. Both of them had deemed sex quite enjoyable – pleasurable even. But this was something all together different.

“Enjoyable” was not the word either would use to describe the intensity of feeling – the all encompassing sensations that had the potential to overwhelm them every time they came together, like they could never get close enough but even as they tried, frantic need threatened to tear them both apart. He couldn’t imagine this is what it was like for people at large. Surely if everyone felt this level of passion, of need and desperation when they closed their bedroom doors and came together, they’d never stop. As it was, if it weren’t for a very demanding schedule paired with strong work ethics and three other boys who neither doubted would come in and bodily drag them from bed if needed – potentially scarring visuals and nudity not enough of a deterrent – Harry was sure he and Louis would never leave bed.

“Harry Harry Hazza…” it was a mantra Louis’s didn’t even seem aware he was chanting into Harry’s mouth, nails scrabbling for purchase against the larger boys back. It took Harry a moment to realize the pounding he heard was not his own heartbeat, nor the bed frame rattling against the wall, but was in fact coming from their hotel room door – a sharp insistent rapping. Louis seemed to realize this at the same moment, his own eyes opening. Harry slowed in his movements. His brain, without dibs on blood flow, took a moment to process the voice coming through the door.

“Harry. Louis. Lads, it’s nearly 9. You’ve got 20 minutes to get your arses ready and your mouths fed before we leave.”

It was Jack, a no nonsense sort of fellow and recent addition to Paul’s inner security team. There were few in this circle of security guards that knew the extent of Harry and Louis’s relationship, Jack not an intended member until the day he made the fateful error of not knocking before entering the boys’ dressing room and walked in on Harry spread across the food table… Louis’s hand down his pants. In between Harry burrowing his face in Louis’s neck out of sheer embarrassment and Louis’s smug explanation, “I was just helping him work out a cramp, mate,” Jack had managed to stutter out a red-faced apology before hastily backing from the room. The following ‘birds and the bees conversation’ (as Louis gleefully liked to call it) that took place between Paul and Jack had reduced both burly men to awkward stuttering teenagers, amusing Louis endlessly. Louis (and Harry somewhat reluctantly) had since made it their mission to see how many times a day they could make Jack blush before he’d snap at them to ‘Control your cocks! My own wife knows less about our sex life than I do yours!’

“Harry! Louis!” Jack’s voice tore through the haze of lust gripping each boy, pounding on the door with his fist once again, “I know you two are still in there. So help me god I’m not going to be responsible for you two lazy arses making us late again.”

Harry reluctantly moved to disentangle himself from the boy splayed below him, knowing that Jack was unlikely to leave without an assurance that they were on their way.

Louis’s hands spread across Harry’s ass before he could do so, using the strength in his arms and legs to pull him in roughly, sinking Harry’s cock deep into his body until he could feel Harry’s pubic bone flush against his own ass, “Don’t you dare,” Louis breathed.

Harry couldn’t control the groan that escaped him at the onslaught on sensation – the wild determination in Louis’s eyes.

“Louis,” Harry managed to whisper, “I have to –,” he sucked a breath in through his nose as Louis began to move, using Harry’s strong thighs as leverage as he pulled back before thrusting himself up again, fucking himself deeply on Harry’s cock.

Harry swallowed, “He won’t leave unless I -, ” he lost momentary control as a particular enthusiastic movement by Louis changed the angle, taking him deeper than before.

Giving in for a moment he fucked down – _hard_ – one hand gripping Louis’s hip roughly holding him where he wanted him pulling a sharp cry from the older boy as Harry hit his intended target, the sensitive nub buried deep inside the boy gripped beneath him.

“Harry?” Jack’s voice sounded unsure this time.

Harry sat up slightly, this time with no intention of leaving the tight grip of Louis’s body before they were both _finished_.

Louis watched steadily as Harry firmly gripped his hips, pulling back before sharply driving back in. Rewarded by Louis’s unrestrained moan, Harry sped up his movements. Grasping Louis’s cock in his right hand he began to pump the stiff length in sync with his thrusts, spreading precome down to mix with the slick lube left on his hand, knowing Louis was close by the whispered obscenities coming from him.

“Fuck. Shit. Harry. Feel – feel so – fuck – so good. God. Don’t stop. Fucking good.” Harry relished every word.

Everything felt suddenly unbearably hot, that much more intense, all else fading away leaving just the sounds of bodies slapping together, desperate movements, mingled breaths and moans. Harry knew he wouldn’t last much longer, tightening his grip on Louis’s cock, jerking his hand at the head in a way he knew would push Louis over the edge.

“God Louis,” he managed to choke out, “The way you look when I fuck you.”

And that’s what does it. Louis lets out a high-pitched whine, hips jerking and dick swelling before his entire body shudders, his cock spurting onto Harry’s hand and his own chest and stomach, mouth opening and closing as he rides out the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Harry watches in a sort of suspended state of awe, milking Louis through it before he can’t stand it any longer, his own thrusts becoming erratic as he loses control. _One two three_ more thrusts before he jerks forward driving his cock deep, pressing snugly into Louis, a deep groan ripping from his throat as his orgasm overtakes him, shaking him apart until all he knows, sees, and smells is Louis.

It seems to last ages, rolling through him, a blinding force that leaves him untethered, swept away by sensation. He comes back to himself slowly, vision returning and refocusing on the clear blue eyes below him.

He leans down, arms shaking, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips before gently pulling out, disposing of the condom before flopping down beside Louis, thoroughly spent. The two boys lie together as they attempt to regain control of their breathing, turning their heads towards one another with delirious grins before Harry decides he’s gained back enough sensation in his legs to retrieve a washcloth.

Louis watches as Harry sits up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, standing up and swaying slightly before making his way towards the bathroom. Limbs like a baby giraffe his legs get ahead of him, tangling in a pair of joggers left on the floor, stumbling forward his arms flail before he’s able to right himself. Louis’s chest aches. A supreme fondness for this clumsy boy before him swells in his chest, pressing against his ribs until he’s not sure there’s any room left for breath.

“Harry.” The younger boy turns raising a quizzical eyebrow. “I love you.”

Harry’s answer is a blinding smile. Louis often calls him ‘sunshine’ and it’s no more fitting a nickname than in moments like this, when his happiness radiates out, shining through his smile. He winks quickly at Louis before ducking into the bathroom, returning to the bed with a damp washcloth. He moves the cloth over Louis’s forehead and neck, then down, cleaning his chest and stomach, tossing it aside before he glances up, green eyes meeting blue.

“I love you too.”

And even though they’ve said it to one another countless times before, the weight of the declaration somehow feels more significant now, as though they’re both too aware of the risk they take every time they state their commitment in no uncertain terms. They lock gazes for a time before Harry leans into Louis, running his hands through the other boy’s hair and pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

A loud pounding on the door jerks them out of their peaceful reverie.

“Oi!” It’s Niall’s voice filtering through the door, “You filthy animals wouldn’t have any idea why Jack came back down blushing like he walked in on the Virgin Mary giving a blowjob would you? Bloody traumatized him this time you have…” His voice is drowned out by the sound of Harry and Louis’s laughter.


End file.
